Everything
by LexiXLover3
Summary: A quiet moment between Shepard and Kaidan after the raid on the Illusive Man's base. Elara Shepard - Paragon, sole survivor, colonist **Bioware Owns ALL"" *Lifehouse owns song** Song - Everything by Lifehouse


It has been a long day. The raid on the Illusive Man's base had been quite successful in the long run. We finally figured out what the catalyst was and I got to kill that son of a bitch Kai Leng for what he did to Thane. When I got back from the base Chackwas insisted that I take it easy so, here I am standing in the elevator on my way up to my cabin. Stepping out of the elevator I walk towards the door and it cycles open but the room is almost black other than the pale blue light coming from the fish tank. My brows furrow together and I squint to see that Kaidan is laying on my bed with a pillow over his head and curled into a ball. After the base mission he must have gotten a migrane, hell I almost had one after all the things I learned about myself down there. I walk quietly over to my desk and set down the data pad I was reading and then take off my boots. I tiptoe over to the bed and sit down close to Kaidans head, I softly touch his arm and whisper,

"Kaidan, are you okay?"

All I got in response was a muffled grunt. I sighed and carefully lifted the pillow that was covering his face. His eyes were squeezed shut and his face all scrunched up in pain.

"Kaidan do you want me to go get you some pain meds from Chackwas?"

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, so I decided to get up and go get the meds when his hand reached out and grabbed my arm,

"don't go Elara. Please stay."

I smiled slightly, "okay, is there anything I can do?"

"do you think you could do what you used to do back on the original Normandy?"

I nodded and walked around to the other side of the bed then crawled to sit just behind Kaidan. I took the pillow from him and put it next to me then pulled his head into my lap. I started to message his temples, forehead and up into his hairline, a contented sigh escaped his lips and the tension in his body seemed to relax a bit.

"I forgot how good it felt whenever you did this."

I chuckled, "I have missed being able to do this for you.I hate seeing you in pain, you know that."

"this sometimes used to help the migraines better than the actual meds did."

"really, or were you just trying to get your head in my lap kaidan,"

This got a small chuckle out of him but then he winced as pain most likely shot threw his head.

"shhh. Just let me help okay." We sat in silence for a few minutes while I worked my fingers, slowly I started singing a song that had been in my head for a few days.

_Find me here_

_And speak to me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light, that is leading me_

_To the place where I find peace, again_

"Elara, I didn't I didn't know you could sing"

"yeah, well I haven't sang for anyone since Mindor. Back then I sang in all the concerts and talent shows. I was actually singing at one when the batarians hit the colony."

"I'm sorry."

"shhh its okay, just relax."

We were silent for another few minutes,

"please keep singing"

I smiled, "sure"

_You are the strength that keeps me walking,_

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_

_You are the light,To my soul_

_You are my purpose, you're everything_

_How can I stand here with you, and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how it could any better than this?_

"It is a beautiful song, but I don't recognize it."

"it is from the 21st, I wouldn't expect you to recognize it. My Father used to sing it to my mother and sometimes if me or my sisters were scared he would sing it to us."

"that is really sweet, I'm glad you told me."

"me too. It is hard to talk about but I feel that if we are going to be together than you deserve to know my past. You are the only person I have ever told this to. Do you want me to continue?"

"yeah that I'd like that."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the use of that old line he used to use on the old Normandy.

_You calm the storms and you give me rest_

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall_

_You steal my heart and take my breath away._

_Would you take me in , take me deeper now?_

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me, how could it be any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want , you're all I need_

_You're everything, everything!_

I had not even realized I had started to cry until I felt the droplets on my hands. Quickly I reached up to wipe them away. Kaidan sat up and looked at me with concern,

"You okay?"

Sniffle, "yeah I'm okay, just those are memories that I thought I had put to rest."

He reached out and took my hands in his, "Elara, I will be here for you until the very end. We will beat the Reapers and we will have a future." The tears started to flow again. " I love You Elara and nothing will ever change that."

I took my hand out of his and reach up to cup his cheek.

_You are the strength that keeps me walking_

_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_

_You are the light, to my soul_

_You are my purpose, You're everything_

With that I kissed him and he kissed me back with all the passion in the world. In that moment I knew that when this War was over I would have a life to look forward too and Kaidan would be right there sharing it with me.


End file.
